


The Beast Within 23/?

by iantosgal (orphan_account)



Series: The Beast Within [23]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is back from his time with the Doctor and his team are keeping something from him, but what? Set after KKBB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast Within 23/?

**Author's Note:**

> I can only apologies for the delay in this chapter. RL has been kicking my butt recently and I just can't believe how quickly time passes. I will try my best to make updates a bit more regular but RL hates me! Please forgive me x

With a loud thump, Gwen dumped a bulging file on the desk in front of him. Ianto looked up at her with his eyebrow raised. 

"Someone's been busy," he said.

"Everyone I could find that had a link to the wolf pack is in here. Ludis Ozols, Daina Zommers, Besnik Lucca, Emilija Ratneiks, Mihails Vid...Vidsem...Vidsemnieks..."

"Sorry, what was that last one?" Ianto said with a laugh. 

"Bite me," Gwen shot back. 

"You wouldn't like it. I have very sharp teeth." 

"All of them are Latvian and all of them are criminals," Gwen continued, ignoring him. "It's all in there."

Ianto flicked through the pages quickly and glanced up at Gwen with questioning eyes. 

"I'm guessing Lucca is the prime suspect?"

"What make you say that?" Gwen asked, not quite meeting his eye.

"Well because there is about twenty pages more on him than anyone else in this file."

Gwen sighed and sat down beside him. 

"When I was on the force we had a file on him so big they needed a fork-lift truck to more it around. Robbery, extortion, prostitution, pornography, _murder_. We were investigating him for every crime in the book."

"So none of it was ever proven?"

"What are you? His lawyer?"

"No I'm just trying to check that he is an actual suspect and not just someone you want to pin something on because you could never convict him when you were on the force."

Gwen looked into his eyes and reached out to rest a hand gently on his arm. 

"No, this is about finding the other wolves and stopping them before they hurt anyone else. This is about finding you some answer's, Yan."

Ianto smiled back at her. 

"Ok then. Just wanted to be sure," he replied. "So, might as well start with him seens as there's so much stuff to get through. Besnik Lucca, born in the mid 1960's in Latvia, left the country as soon as possible to seek asylum in the United Kingdom because of his enemies in Latvia, linked to countless crimes both in Latvia and Wales. Has just financed the construction of SkyPoint..."

***

"Look at the sound wave here," Tosh said, highlighting a section of the sound wave and expanding it so it filled the whole screen. 

"What about it?" Owen asked, arms crossed with one finger resting thoughtfully on his lips. 

"See the top here? That's higher than what a dog can hear, more like a frequency that a bat can hear. Says something about our furry friend's hearing.”

Owen hummed in agreement. 

“Makes you think,” he said, “just how good is Ianto's hearing now? I mean, if he can register a frequency like that, would he be able to hear us down here.”

“Maybe,” Tosh said was a small smile as Owen came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Would he hear us if we were to have mad passionate sex on my autopsy table?” Owen whispered in her ear making her blush. 

Tosh turned Owen's arms and swatted him playfully on the chest. 

“We have work to do,” she scolded, disentangling herself from his arms and moving back to her screen, chuckling as Owen let out a loud put upon sigh before shooting her a grin and joining her at the computer. 

“If we take the highest frequency that doesn't cause him pain we can create a chip to add to his comm system to block out anything higher,” Tosh continued, “or we can create a converter which changes the highest pitches that cause him pain into a pitch he's comfortable with?”

“Yeah but how are we gonna do that? What can we use for that?”

“I'm sure we found something a few years back. Jack said it was Aruvian or Elbruvian or something like that. Ianto would know.”

“He knows those archives like the back of his hand.”

“I'll ask him and maybe see if everyone wants to order pizza?” Tosh said, shooting him a grin. 

“How did you know that's exactly what I was thinking?” Owen laughed. “Looks like this could be an all nighter so sustenance is definitely required.”

“In that case, I'll run out for pringles and diet coke for later. Maybe I'll bring back some chocolate too.”

“Mmmm that sounds like an amazing plan,” Owen said, pulling her in for a quick kiss. 

“See you in a bit,” Tosh said, jogging up the stairs to the main Hub. 

Owen watched her go and drummed his fingers on the table. He could continue working on the device but he was enjoying working through it with Tosh. Since they'd become a couple he'd realised how adorable she could be, especially when she was brainstorming, and he spent a large part of his day kicking himself for not letting himself have this all along. All that time wasted when he was so wrapped up in hating himself and everyone around him, so consumed by his grief and guilt that he shied away from the one person who could give him everything he ever needed and he wasn't about to miss out on any more time with her or her little quirks. 

He grabbed the notebook off the side instead. It was crammed with all their notes on the alien medical book Ianto had found and Owen liked browsing through it when he had a minute comparing his untidy doctor scrawl with Tosh's neat, slanted handwriting. 

He came across a section where they had written out a few of the symbols and a possible translation they were working on. It didn't look quite right yet and Owen found himself reaching for a pen and tapping it on his bottom lip. Possible words for each symbol ran through his mind and he jotted them down in the margin. 

He cocked his head to the side and looked at what he had written. It still didn't look quite right. He crossed out the word yearning and replaced it with hunger. He cocked his head to the side and sounded it out in his head. Maybe it just looked wrong because it was in English. He tried saying the phrase to see if it sounded better than it looked, his eyes lingering over the symbols as he tried to link the words with each symbol as he said it. 

“I will walk the earth forever, and my hunger shall know no bounds,” he said, not registering the way the symbols glowed gold as his eyes went black. 

***

Tosh juggled the pizza boxes in one hand, the heavy plastic bag of coke, pringles and chocolate hanging in the crook of her elbow as she battled to open the door. Like a knight in shining armour, Ianto appeared. 

“Having some trouble?” he said with a smirk. 

“Ha, bloody, ha. Here,” she said, thrusting out the pizza boxes. Ianto took them with a laugh. 

“Owen is definitely rubbing off on you,” he said with a wink. Tosh smiled but said nothing. 

They made their way into the main Hub and Ianto took the bag from her and headed up to the conference room. 

“I'll grab Owen and meet you there,” Tosh called. Ianto gave her a quick nod. 

“Bloody hell that smells amazing,” Gwen said jogging after him. 

Tosh smiled to herself. Ianto wasn't the only one that could excel at getting pizza and she'd even gone out and got it herself. She couldn't wait to see their reaction when they realised there was also two giant bags of M and M's in the bottom of the bag. 

“Owen! I come baring gifts!” she called leaning over the railings to the Autopsy area. Her brow wrinkled in confusion when she saw it was empty. “Owen?” she called even though she knew he wasn't there. She jogged down the stairs and looked around, her eyes landing on the notebook on the side. She picked it up and ran her fingers over Owen's translation. Her stomach churned and it wasn't hunger. Something about the words and the fact that Owen was gone filled her with dread. 

She spun and sprinted up to the conference room, the notebook still clutched in her hands. 

“Where's Owen?” she gasped, throwing the door open. 

The other three turned to look at her, Jack pausing almost comically with his slice of pizza half way to his mouth. 

“What do you mean?” Gwen asked. 

“He's not in the Autopsy area and I found this,” Tosh explained, pushing the notebook into the centre of the table. 

Ianto, Jack and Gwen bent over the book, heads almost meeting as they read the words.

“We've been trying to translate the medical journal Ianto found and we use this for our notes. The last couple of days... the more we translated, the more I've started to think it might not be a medical journal like we first though.”

“Well what do you think it is?” Jack asked. 

“I think it's a book of rituals. The diagrams in there...I thought it was medical I swear, but now...they look like sacrifices. Ritual sacrifices.”

Ianto shot to his feet and ran from the room, the others hot on his heels. He was already looking through the CCTV when they caught up with him.

“Shit. Shitshitshit,” he muttered. 

“What is it?” Tosh asked. 

“Watch this,” Ianto said, hitting play. 

The group around the monitor watched as Owen pottered around before picking up the notebook and flicking through the pages. He bent over the work top, head bowed over the book as he worked, he tapped his pen against his lips and tilted his head to one side. 

“I will walk the earth forever, and my hunger shall know no bounds,” he said and Tosh gasped as the screen showed a golden glow coming for the notebook itself. Owen's back went rigid and he turned to face the camera. His eyes were inky black and he smirked straight down the lens as if he knew they were watching. 

“Melenkurion abatha ... duroc minas mill khabaal.”

“What the fuck was that?” Gwen shouted. 

“I have no idea,” Ianto said, “Do you recognise the language Jack?”

“No. But I know something that will,” Jack said. 

Ianto rewound the footage and watched as his best friend turned into something else before his eyes. He pulled another screen towards him and started tracking Owen through the Hub and out onto the street. He watched as Owen walked across the street paying no mind to the cars that were forced to screech to a halt. 

“How did I not notice him leave?” he muttered to himself. 

Jack returned and held out the translator. Ianto played the footage again and held the translator to the screen, waiting until it beeped before starting the footage again. 

“I shall walk the Earth and my hunger will know no bounds.”

The group sat in silence for a moment before turning to face each other. 

“Tosh, where is the book now?” Jack asked. 

“At...at home,” Tosh answered, her voice choked. Gwen wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“It's OK, we'll get him back,” she reassured. 

“After he left the Hub he headed off down Lloyd George Avenue. I lost him after he went into Silurian Park,” Ianto said. 

“OK. Then that's are starting point,” Jack said. “Tosh, you want to stay here and co-ordinate or you want to come with us?”

“I want to come with you,” Tosh said. 

“OK. Then lets grab our gear and go get out boy back.”

They nodded and Gwen led Tosh away. Ianto went to follow but Jack's hand on his arm stopped him. 

“We will get him back,” Jack said. 

“I know.”

“We'll put that nose of yours to good use, hey?”

Ianto nodded. 

“We'll just have to let the Wolf Pack investigation take a back seat whilst we figure this out.”

“It's OK” Ianto said, huffing out a dry laugh. “I mean, it's not OK, because we're finally getting somewhere with this fucking wolf thing but...it's Owen. He's my best friend Jack. We have to get him back.”

“We will, I promise we will,” Jack reassured. 

Ianto started to walk away but stopped and looked back. 

“But it doesn't stop the fact that there is a Wolf Pack out there who could be killing or turning people as we speak and I can't just ignore that. So we better get Owen back pretty damn quick and figure this out.”

Ianto walked away to grab his stuff and muttered to himself. 

“I need my fucking friend back. I can't do this without him.”


End file.
